SSS Picture Album
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: Yuri's gone, and Oyama fins some old pictures. The SSS members looking through them. T for language and themes 3


The SSS members were in the office, minus Yuri. She had left to see someone, so the members took these few hours as luxury. Noda had started blasting music, and at the moment 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin was playing. it was rather beautiful outside, but very warm.

"Hey! Guess what! I found some pictures of us that are WAY old! Check it out!" Oyama said when he came through the door.

"How shallow minded." Shiina said. Although despite her words, she did walk behind the couch to see some them when Oyama sat down next to Hinata and Iwasawa.

The first picture was Noda giving Oyama a bandaid for his arm.

"Aww." Hisako said,leaning against the back of the couch.

Then next was of Shiina, doing some random Ninja move.

"DO NOT TAKE PICTURES OF ME!" she yelled. A rare occurrence.

"Sorry! No one take pictures of Shiina." Hinata said with sarcasm.

The next was of Yuri in a small towel, holding it with one hand and trying to grab the camera with the other. She looked angry.

"Is that.. Pink towel?" Otonashi asked. He was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Hinata.

"I took that one actually. It was after Yuri took a shower. I caught her singing 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha." Iwasawa said.

"Iwasawa! You dare disrespect Yuri like that! You should die!" Noda yelled.

"Oh whatever. It's just a picture nothing bad's gonna happen. Chill." she said.

The next was Yui, tackling Iwasawa.

"Yeah Yui, that STILL hurts!" Iwasawa looked at the other Pink haired girl

"Sorry Iwasawa-san!" I won't do it again!" Yui said, panicked.

" Oh hey! Look Otonashi! Here's one of you and me" Hinata said, taking the pictures from Oyama.

The photo was of Otonashi on the ground with Hinata on top him, seemingly trying to protect him.

"You sure your not-"

"No! Sides Otonashi, you and Naoi here have a little something-something going on." Hinata said.

"We do not!" Otonashi yelled, although he blushed.

The next picture Oyama was holding was of Naoi and Otonashi on a couch, with Otonashi looking at Naoi with lustful eyes and they were both shirtless. Otonashi was on top of Naoi.

"What the hell!" They all said.

"I DO NOT remember this!" Otonashi yelled.

"Of course you don't..." Naoi said, rather suspiciously.

"I'm going to kill you!" Otonashi yelled.

" Aw whatever, but why do you think your ass hurt the next morning?" Naoi said.

Iwasawa just lost it, same with Hinata, Hisako and Yui. Even Shiina showed a small, very small, smile.

"Dude, you got ass-fucked by Naoi!" Hinata said between laughs.

Otonashi was red all over.

"Just-Just shut up!" Otonashi said.

He was about to get up when Noda threatened him to stay down. After a long time, they looked back at the photos. Through the silence, they heard 'You're Gonna Go Far,Kid' play.

"Hey! Here's a good one of me and Iwasawa!" Hisako said.

The picture was of Hisako and Iwasawa playing guitars around the teachers, laughing. The next was Noda flying out the window.

"Dude! I think this was the first day Otonashi came here!" Oyama said.

"Hey! In took that picture!" Yui said

"Look at him! Noda, dude you look hilarious!" Hinata pointed at the little figure.

"Shut up you fucker!" Noda yelled.

"This ones pretty cool." Naoi said, pointing at a picture of Shiina sliding to get a baseball with her broom on a finger.

"What did I tell you?" Shiina yelled at Hinata

"Hey! Wasn't me! I was playing with you!" Hinata yelled

The next picture was of Hisako sleeping on her left side, semi bunched up and her legs were bent.

"Hisako,you wear THAT little black dress to bed?" Otonashi asked

"You have your hair down?" Yui asked.

"OK. Who. Took. This. Picture?" Hisako said,as though she was trying to keep calm.

" It was me!" Iwasawa said.

"It better have been. You or Irie and Sekine! Because if it was anyone else, they will die. Again." she said.

Most of the members laughed. As they returned, the music changed to 'Decoy' by Paramore. The next photo was of Takamatsu shirtless,and then there was one of Naoi crawling onto of Hinata, With his eyes red and Hinata looking very uneasy. Naoi chuckled a bit, and Hinata gave him a stare. Another was of TK dancing, then one of Takayama on a computer. There was another picture of Noda, only he was falling off a building. As the song changed to 'Move Along' came in, Yui pointed out a picture of Yuri in her bra and underwear lying on the beach with a towel underneath her.

"Uh..." the guys all said, except Naoi. All the girls except Shiina stared at that picture for a while.

"Um... Let's throw that picture away..." Hisako said, picking up the picture from Hinata's hands and putting it in the trash.

They went back to looking, and found some pictures of some random SSS members around the school, smiling at the camera.

"Hinata... Why is there a picture of you and TK covering Angel with ketchup?" Iwasawa asked when Hinata switched pictures.

"Hw shallow-minded." Shiina said.

"I'm... Not exactly sure..." Hinata said.

"Crazy." TK said.

Naoi smiled under his hat, which kept his face shadowed. Iwasawa took the pictures from Hinata.

"Hey! Here's one Oyama again!" she said.

Sure enough,there was one of Oyama, Only he wasn't being Oyama. Naoi was in it too, his fingers coming out of Oyama's mouth, Oyama's eyes were full of lust and looking at the green haired teen.

"Ahh! I really don't remember that!" He said

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt you." Naoi said.

Iwasawa flipped through some of the SSS members, doing random things. There was a lot of Noda falling, and of Yuri doing day to day things. Then, there was one of all the SSS members. All smiling.

"Oh yeah.. This picture..." Iwasawa said.

Yuri barged through the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.

Iwasawa had put the pictures under the couch, and everyone started talking to each other when they heard the door.

"And you see Oyama, THATS why tacos aren't good with soy sauce." Hinata concluded.

"Nothing! Me and Iwasawa-San were talking about our favorite picky flavors!" Yui said

"Yeah! Strawberry is the best!" Iwasawa said.

"Oh. Well, back to business." Yuri walked to the window.

Everyone looked at each other, and smiled. 

**Author's Note: Wow this was fun! So much Naoi stuff . But I love him so it doesn't matter 3 I tried keeping it In character **


End file.
